User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 13: Who's Got Acts
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to come back to me from the wild forest. There were lots of wild animals for them to bear through. Must have been really scary for them! Find out who's gonna stay and who's gonna go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Alright, folks! Today's challenge is going to be-- (gets hit in the head with a brance) Ow! What was that? Sienna: Beats me. Kingsley: As I was saying, today's challenge is-- (gets hit by an acorn) What is going on? Is it raining nuts? (looks up at the sky) Amy: Something is fishy right now. (crosses her arms) Koilee: How can it be raining brances and nuts? Kingsley: Today's challenge-- (gets hit by another branch) Tart: Cheep cheep! (peeks out of the nearby tree) Perri: Tart! What are you doing up there? Stop dropping nuts and branches onto Kingsley's head! Tart: Cheep. Perri: Get down from there, you silly bird! Tart: CHEEP! Perri: I guess I'll just leave you in the tree all alone then! Tart: CHEEP CHEEP! (flies down) Perri: Good bird! (gives Tart a handful of birdseed) Kingsley: Now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you about a special challenge we have! Rudy: Ooh! Ooh! What is it? Kingsley: We are going to have our talent show! Did you all practice? Willow: I certainly did, man. I'm gonna have the best act ever! Scooter: Yeah! Kingsley: To the auditorium! some time later... Kingsley: We do have a special guest today. And she's right there at the front desk! in front of the stage! Hacky Zak: I know who that is! It's Emmlette, the only drama teacher at this school! Kingsley: That's right! I can tell you all practiced your brilliant acts, so she's going to be your judge. And the eliminated contestants are your audience! Emmlette: Eggzactly! I'm sure you'll be eggcellent at your acts! Hacky Zak: She makes a lot of egg jokes. Sasha: She loves eggs! What do you expect? Emmlette: I have all the names of you contestants on this piece of paper, All of you, go behind the stage. When I call your name, come out and perform. And when you are done, I will rate your performance out of 10. Whoever's team with the least amount of points will be up for elimination! the contestants go behind the stage Emmlette: Alrighty! So, the first contestant we have, is our one and only... Mitch! (everyone claps as Mitch steps onto the stage) Emmlette: Mitch is going to peform a juggling act! Mitch: Okay! Here I go! (starts juggling one bowling pin) Emmlette: (watches Mitch go) Mitch: (starts juggling 2 bowling pins) Emmlette: Eggceptional! Mitch: (juggles 3, then 4, then 5 pins) Kingsley: (watches in amazement) Rita: He's good! Mitch: (stops juggling) Audience: (claps) Emmlette: (holds up a sheet of paper that says 10 on it) Mitch: Thank you! Thank you! (goes behind the stage) Emmlette: Next up, we have our beloved Scooperia worker... Koilee! (everyone cheers) Emmlette: Koilee is going to dance to "Single Ladies"! Let's hit it! (the music starts playing and Koilee starts dancing) Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Koilee: (rocks back and forth to the beat) Trishna: Didn't know she was a good dancer. Koilee: (shakes her hips and takes a step to the left) Scarlett: Do I hear POP music? Ew, disgusting. (peeks through the curtains where Koilee is) Oh, wait, never mind. Guys, look at Koilee go! Rudy: (peeks through the curtains too) Wow, she's nailing it. Koilee: (starts doing the dance for the chorus) Timm: I could NEVER do that part. I didn't know she could do that! Emmlette: Eggtraordinary... some time later... Audience: (cheers loudly) Emmlette: I wish I could give that an 11. (holds up a 10) Koilee: Thank you! (goes behind the stage) Emmlette: Next up, we have our spooky sensation... Willow! (everyone cheers) Emmlette: Willow is going to perform a scary magic trick featuring... Allan! (the audience claps as Allan comes onto the stage) Willow: Allan, stand riiiiiiiight there. Allan: (stands a foot away from Willow) Willow: (puts her spider in Allan's hand) Get in here. (opens the door to a booth she put on the stage) Allan: (looks at Jackie) Oh, you cute little spider! Jackie: (crawls into Allan's sleeve) Allan: Hey, stop, that tickles! Ah! Ah! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Willow: (opens the door) Hey Allan, are you-- Allan? Jackie? Where did you go? Jackie: (crawls out from behind the booth) Willow: There you are, Jackie! Do you know where Allan is? Jackie: What do you mean, "Where's Allan"? Audience: (gasps) Wylan B: That thing just talked! And it sounded exactly like Allan! Willow: Could you be Allan? Jackie: Yes. I'm Allan. Jackie is over there. (points one of her legs to the corner of the stage) Allan: (screeches) Willow: There you are! Allan: (runs over to Willow and tries to speak but he can't) Jackie: You switched our bodies. Willow: Okay, get back in there. (pushes Allan and Jackie into the booth, then opens it) Where'd you guys go? Audience: (watches in horror) Allan: (falls from the ceiling) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hits the ground) I'm okay! Audience: (cheers wildly) Akari: Oh my god, how did she do that?! Mousse: That was the best magic trick I've ever seen in my life! Emmlette: (holds up a 9.5 on her card) Willow: Thank you so much, man. (walks back with Allan) Emmlette: Next up, we have our Japanese joy... Tohru! Audience: (cheers) Emmlette: Tohru is going to sing "Renai Circulation" by Kana Hanazawa. Tohru: Can you like, let me know when it starts, because it starts like, immediately. Emmlette: Okay. (a few seconds later Emmlette holds up a signal to start and Tohru starts singing) Whippa: She's good at Japanese. Kahuna: Of course, she's bilingual. Tohru: (starts singing the first verse) Audience: (claps to the beat) Olivia: I always thought this song was an iconic meme. I never knew Tohru would nail all these lyrics like that. Tohru: (starts singing the chorus) Audience: Yeah, go Tohru! some time later... Tohru: (finishes the song) Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Emmlette: (holds up a 10) Tohru: Arigatou gozaimasu! (goes behind the stage) Emmlette: Next up, we have our professional entertainment source... Mousse! With his partner Olivia! Whippa: MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSE! Mousse: Hey everybody! Me and Olivia are going to brighten your moods today! Olivia: We're going to make music with these objects right here! Audience: Ooooooooooh. I'm just gonna do cutscenes on what the other contestants do Cooper: (performs an act of jump roping) Rudy: (plays a big riff on his guitar) Scarlett: (does a duet with Akari of the song "Don't Speak") Hacky Zak: (peforms a bunch of gymnastics) Amy: (paints a self portrait on a canvas) ... Emmlette: Now we have our amazing skateboarder... Scooter! Scooter: Um, what? Emmlette: Show us your brilliant skateboarding skills! Scooter: Um, okay. (gets on her skateboard and starts moving) Audience: (watches) Scooter: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! Look at me! (goes to the right) Audience: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Scooter: Uh oh, whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaa! (skates off the stage) Audience: (gasps) Emmlette: (shakes her head and holds up a 3) Kingsley: Is that everyone? Emmlette: Yup. It's everyone. They all did eggceptional acts, I must say. Kingsley: Who had the least amount of points? Emmlette: The Chocoholics, indeed. Which means the Juicy Peeps win! Kingsley: Alright, that's the end of the talent show! Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center! at the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Tohru is safe. PEW! Kingsley: And then Hacky Zak... PEW! Kingsley: Amy... PEW! Kingsley: Cooper... PEW! Kingsley: Koilee... PEW! Kingsley: Rudy... PEW! Kingsley: Olivia! PEW! Kingsley: Folks, folks! We are down to 2 now! Mousse and Scooter! Who will leave? And who will stay? (looks closely at the two) Mousse: (bites his nails) Scooter: (sweats) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Mousse! PEW! Scooter: Aw, shucks. Maybe my failure was the reason for this. Mousse: Even if I was eliminated, I would be fine. Scooter: See you later, guys. (walks out of the shed) KA-BOOM!!!! Kingsley: So that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Tune in next time to see who's going to leave and stay on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Rudy Koilee Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Sasha Perri Sienna Mitch Willow Akari Allan Robby Category:Blog posts